Daily Life with an Alien Superhero
by Omnisaurus
Summary: When two omnipotent beings in search of entertainment grow bored, they send Ben Tennyson to another world where beings from myths & legends are real and integrating with human society. Having grown uncontent in his own world, Ben decides to stay and try to live a normal life. But when he signs up for the homestay program, those hopes are all but destroyed by his life's usual chaos.
1. Omnipotent Intervention

**Omnisaurus: Hey guys, what's up? I got back from a family trip a couple days ago and checked the poll results. So yeah, you got yerselves a new story and-**

**Audience: *Boos and starts throwing tomatoes at Omnisaurus***

**Omnisaurus: Whoa guys and gals, chill! I know it's not Shapeshifter of Kuoh, but I have to write multiple stories or else I am going to get bored of writing just one and lose my passion for it. Therefore, I am writing another story alongside Shapeshifter of Kuoh. Also, where the heck did you guys get the tomatoes from?**

**Purp: *Snickers at the back of the crowd while giving away free tomatoes at a produce cart***

**Omnisaurus: The hell Purp?! Is this because of that cameo I made of you in my Rath in a Hat chapter?**

**Purp: *Throws a tomato and nails Omnisaurus between the eyes with it***

**Omnisaurus: Yeah, that's definitely it. I said I was sorry dude! Chill out already!**

**Purp: *Pulls out a rocket launcher and aims at Omnisaurus* Any last words Omni?**

**Omnisaurus: ... just a question.**

**Purp: Then go ahead and ask it.**

**Omnisaurus: If I shamelessly advertise your story Jurassic Tail, would you let me liv-**

**Purp: *Shoots a rocket and explodes Omnisaurus* Asshole. Anyways, audience, enjoy the chapter while I go look for a way to revive Omni so I can blow him up again. And for the record, I co-wrote this chapter, so my cameo in this chapter has my approval.**

* * *

**The space between universes...**

The space between universes was... well, the space between the universes. Not a whole lot to say there except it's really freaking big.

It's almost impossible for most mortal beings to describe or even imagine in any sense. If a mortal being had the ability to view the space between universes, then everyone would describe seeing it in a different way. Because of that, the author won't even try to attempt to describe the space between universes. For simplicity's sake though, imagine a universe with an infinite number of galaxies.

You've imagined it? Good. Now turn imagine that universe is a multiverse and every galaxy is actually a universe. Congratulations: you now can picture the following scene in your head.

You're welcome.

Floating through and watching this multiverse were two beings, each large enough that the universes they floated over and next to were but specks of dust to them. One of them resembled a Rathalos from the Monster Hunter series, only purple in color. The other being was a floating theropod dinosaur that I won't go into detail describing all the details of because that would take way too long.

"I'm bored," the dinosaur said as he casually plowed through a few universes, unknowingly bringing about the end of countless beings in each of them. The purple Rathalos sighed as he closed his eyes and focused, which brought the universes back from destruction and revived the earlier countless beings that the dinosaur had just killed.

"Wow, that's just about as interesting as the last nine million times you've said it within the past hour," the purple Rathalos muttered sarcastically in a voice loud enough for the dinosaur to hear.

"Shut up Purp."

"Bite me Omni."

"I will if we don't find any entertainment soon. There's nothing to do here!"

"How the hell are you bored?! We have flipping _omnipotence_! We can do anything we damn well please and you're bitching about being bored when you could just screw around with the life of some poor mortal from any one of these universes!"

The purple Rathalos, whose name was Purp, finished his angry/annoyed rant before pointing his wing at a nearby universe to prove his point. The dinosaur, who was now known as Omni, gained a thoughtful look on it's face before shrugging, finding the idea acceptable.

"Alright, that sounds good. What do you suppose we do?"

"I dunno. How about we just pluck some random overpowered character and place them into a different universe from their own before watching how they handle life in an unfamiliar setting."

"That sounds like the start of a bad fanfic or self-insert Isekai anime in the making," Omni deadpanned.

"I'll let you manipulate fate so that the main character gets a harem," Purp said, making no move to deny that statement.

"Which overpowered character are we sending to the haremverse?" the theropod asked quickly, changing his tune on a dime as he examined nearby universes. Purp just shrugged, holding in his laughter at Omni's sudden interest in this endeavor.

"Anyone," Purp said, examining other universe close to him. "Superman, Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel..."

"No, no, no and no," Omni replied as he found a suitably universe to send the character to.

"Issei Hyoudou, Saitama, Alucard from Hellsing, Eren Yeager, Doomguy..."

"No, no, no, no and Hell no."

"Ha, that's funny. Doomguy and Hell. Ha." Purp released an awkward cough when Omni gave him a deadpan stare instead of laughing and continued sorting through the different universes close by.

"Batman, Kratos, Kirito, Hercules, Red from the Pokemon games…"

"No, fuck no, maybe, no and no."

"Oh, how about Rex Salazar from Generator Rex?" Purp asked, having found one particular universe's overpowered character particularly interesting. "I feel like there are few stories-er, I mean universes where he ends up with multiple girls."

"No, not him," Omni said, not even looking at Purp. "I have plans for some universes' Rex Salazar for a later date, but I'm not screwing around with Generator Rex stuff for now."

"Suite yourself. Ben Tennyson sound good?"

"You know what? Yeah, he sounds good. The abilities of the Omnitrix kind of fits with the universe I've chosen to send him to."

"Really?" Purp asked as he flapped his wings over to the universe that Omni was hovering over. "Let me see where we're sending him to."

A moment of silence as Purp and Omni scrutinized the universe that our protagonist would be sent to soon. This silence went on for an impressive ten minutes before Purp decided to speak.

"... well Omni, I'm not questioning your tastes in waifus…"

"Good."

"But seriously? A monster girl world?"

"I blame Highschool DxD, Re:Zero, Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Overlord, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid & Monster Musume for my love of and fascination with monster girls," Omni replied shamelessly with a stupid smile on his face. Purp sighed and rubbed his face with his right wing.

"Of course you do ya damn furry."

"Hey, I am NOT a furry! Furries are those creeps that get turned on by shit like Zootopia, Jungle Book and Disney's 1973 Robin Hood. I like monster girls, which is completely different from being a furry because they're mostly human that are a small part or, at most, half monster; not just anthropomorphic animals."

"Sure..." Purp said with an eye roll, obviously not believing any of it. "Why the hell are we even having this conversation right now?"

"You started it."

"I did n-" Purp shut his eyes and took a deep inhale. He exhaled and repeated the steps a few more times to calm himself down before looking back at Omni. "You know what? I could start a debate and fight with you all day about this, but it wouldn't be worth it. Let's just send Ben to this universe."

"Aye aye captain!" Omni said with a mock salute. Purp groaned and held his wings up to his head. He was going to need a cold one after this.

* * *

**...**

You know how life loved to just throw curveballs at you at the worst possible times for seemingly no reason other than to make things more difficult than they need to be? That was basically what Ben had been going through lately.

Ever since the defeat of the Dagon a year ago, Ben Tennysons's life had been filled with curveballs. And not just the ones where some new seemingly unbeatable supervillain showed up every few months to threaten the universe or the discovery of some secret alien town underneath Bellwood. These were very different curveballs, although sometimes Ben wished they were one of the former.

The first and most tolerable one came in the form of his Grandma Verdona moving to Earth to be with his Grandpa Max so that in the case that another incident like the Highbreed Invasion or Dagon's invasion happen, she could be there to fight alongside him. It was initially awkward at first, with her having tried to force Gwen to go full-on Anodite mode in the past, but that quickly faded away.

The second came when Gwen and Kevin left Bellwood to attend Friedkin University. Ben was understandably sad upon seeing them leave, but he understood how badly Gwen had wanted this. And after saving the universe multiple times alongside him, who was he to stop her? She deserved a chance of success and happiness outside of being a superhero. Besides, it wasn't as if he would never see them again. They were only about an hour's drive away should he ever need or want to see them.

His third surprise was when Julie was offered the opportunity to go overseas to pursue a tennis career in France. Upon being offered the opportunity, she discussed it with Ben to try and convince him to come along with her. Unfortunately, that offer was given to him at around the time that a criminal known as Khyber the Huntsman was after Ben.

Ben had wanted to go, he really had. However, he knew Khyber wouldn't give up just because Ben moved overseas. While Bellwood was used to the occasional alien villain attack, he knew that some town in France wouldn't be able to adapt to the change. For that reason, Ben told Julie that he would be staying.

After explaining why he couldn't go, Julie had wanted to stay with Ben in Bellwood. Many talks later though, Ben had managed to convince her to not let him hold her back from doing the things she wanted to do in life. It took dozens conversations between the two of them over the course of several weeks, but in the end the two of them had decided to break up with each other.

One of the three reasons for this was that their relationship had been growing more and more strained over time as Ben started dedicating more of his time towards fighting crime and being a Plumber. The dates that they did go on were usually interrupted by one of Ben's enemies and overall ended on sour notes nowadays.

The second reason was that they figured out a long-term relationship wouldn't work. Their relationship was strained enough as it was while they were living in the same town. But add several thousand miles to that? There was no way their relationship would be able to survive that.

The third and final reason was that, frankly, they realized their lives were just going in different directions. As much as they wanted to deny it, their lifestyles, responsibilities and interests were causing them to naturally drift apart, causing the two of them to become distanced from one another. All it would take to completely ruin their relationship now would be one more disagreement like the one they had about the Flame Keepers' Circle and they would hate each other.

Rather than wait for something like that to happen, they decided to break up but remain as good friends. It was a difficult choice for both of them; tears were shed and the two would be a bit downtrodden for a few months afterwards, but they both knew they had made the right decision.

The final surprise came with a sudden increase in Plumber forces and superheroes all across the Milky Way Galaxy. After the near-success of Dagon in invading their dimension, the citizens of the galaxy realized the need for more people like Ben Tennyson. The call to take action rose in small-time heroes and gifted people across all worlds, leading to a drastic increase in Plumber recruits and up-and-coming heroes.

This rise in law enforcement coincided with an increase in supervillains wanting to take advantage of populaces panicking over a possible return of Dagon. Fortunately for the public, the superheroes outnumbered the supervillains 3 to 1. The Plumbers outnumbered supervillains 200 to 1, give or take a few.

This wave of new heroes brought about an era of peace for the galaxy and brought crime down significantly. Ben still had to deal with a number of supervillains too strong or dangerous for other heroes like Vilgax, Albedo, Zs'Skayr, Khyber the Huntsman, Malware, Dr. Psychobos, the Incursean Empire and Maltruant, but he noticed that after each time he placed them in Plumber custody or defeated them, it took longer for them to return and attack him (minus Maltruant, who he may have placed inside of a perpetual time loop).

Plumbers and superheroes were getting stronger, smarter, more well-armed and more cautious, making it harder for them to return to Earth unnoticed. Nowadays, Vilgax was lucky to even get within a light year of Earth's solar system.

It wasn't just intergalactic criminals that had it rough; Dr. Animo, Zombozo, the Circus Freaks and most of Ben's other Earth enemies were having hard times themselves. With alien civilizations wanting to create diplomatic relationships with the homeworld of the Omnitrix bearer, even a regular police officer had access to weapons that could easily take down an entire horde of thugs.

It was this decrease in crime, lack of girlfriend and absence of both his best friend and cousin that led us to Ben's current predicament.

Ben was bored.

He felt slightly bad that the main issue in his life at the moment being boredom, but he couldn't help it. During the days of either the Highbreed, Kevin or Dagon being an omnipresent threat, Ben had needed to drop out of school to focus all of his time and energy into fighting them and their DNAlien/Esoterica minions.

Once Dagon had been taken out of the picture, Ben's plan was to return to school and catch up on everything that he had missed. But then came Khyber... and Malware... and then the Incurseans invaded... basically, lots of shenanigans came up and stopped Ben from attending school yet again.

By the time that Ben wasn't up to his neck in supervillains, he had come to the conclusion that going back to school would only make it a target for his enemies and endanger the lives of the other students attending. Because of his fear of going to school without putting others at risk, Ben started being homeschooled and dedicated his free time to Plumber training.

Ben's increase in Plumber training and duties led to him becoming closer to his friends Cooper Daniels, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong and Alan Albright. Nowadays, the five could be seen hanging out together both during and outside of their Plumber duties.

Like right now. Only they weren't hanging out; they were in the middle of running away from a giant robot with several hundred thousand dollars of stolen money inside of it.

Now, you may be wondering: why was Ben and his friends currently running away from the robot? Well, that's an interesting story.

Earlier that day, the five of them had been enjoying a nice lunch at a nearby burger shop after finishing their regular morning Plumber patrol. Everything had been great: no criminals on the loose, Undertown was peaceful and their had gotten to end their shifts early. Life was good. But just as their food was being brought to their tables, a disturbance in the peace was detected.

That disturbance in the peace was a wheel from an exploded car in the distance flying through the window and destroying the food that the waitress had been bringing to them on a tray. The waitress was fine, but the same couldn't be said about the group's lunch.

With lunch positively ruined by the mass of rubber barreling through the window at 180 miles per hour, the five agreed that an investigation into the cause was probably warranted. Fortunately for the group of friends, they didn't have to go far to find a large group of thugs, both male and female, trashing Bellwood's Main Street while stealing anything and everything that caught their eyes.

Leading the groups were Rojo and Fistrick, two of Ben's few villains that still had yet to be caught by any sort of law enforcement. The pair was standing before a bank that looked like something big had caved the front of in, the two seemingly discussing something.

Deciding not to waste any time in crossing two villains more off the list, the five friends had immediately leapt into the fray and rapidly started to defeat the combined forces of Rojo and Fistrick. Cooper had rapidly assembled a mech suit from the surrounding debris, Helen ran around and took down thugs before they even knew what hit them, Manny just punched everyone who came close, Alan shot flames from his hands to prevent anyone from being overwhelmed and Ben became Clockwork, who would freeze time to dodge attacks before unfreezing time as he got next to his opponents and punched them with his metal hands.

"Give it up Rojo and Fistrick!" Clockwork shouted in his usual German accent as he unpaused time, punching a male goon into unconsciousness. "We all know it's only a matter of time before Plumber reinforcements get here."

"Ugh," Ben's four friends sighed out in exasperation from behind the Chronosapien.

"Really dude?" Alan asked, fire-blasting one of Rojo's thugs into a wall. "Did you seriously just drop a time pun on us?"

"Yes," Clockwork replied after stopping time to knock out two more of Fistrick's underlings. "Now stop complaining. Overlord didn't complain when I said that his time was up."

"Who?"

"He means Captain Nemesis," Helen informed, using her superspeed to dodge a round of laser blasts being fired at her. "He changed his name to Overlord after he kidnapped Jennifer Nocturne."

"Oh," Alan said out loud, a frown now adorning his face as he took in that new bit of information.

"Guys, we don't have time for casual conversation," Clockwork interrupted the two hybrids, unknowingly dropping another time pun on them.

"Seriously dude, stop with the time puns!"

"That time it wasn't intentional, I swear!" Clockwork said after stopping time again to dodge a round of laser fire, unknowingly making a _third_ time pun.

Helen was about to break off the bickering between the two when what sounded like metallic groaning echoed from the hole in the bank. Rojo and Fistrick looked to one another and shared a smirk before turning their attention back to the Plumbers.

Now, you may be wondering why the two of them were smirking. Well, the author doesn't want to give anything away but it may have something to do with the giant robot rising through the roof and consequently breaking said roof as it rose.

The collective jaws of Cooper, Helen, Manny and Alan all dropped at the robot's reveal while Ben merely transformed back into a human and raised an eyebrow; the robot may have been impressive by most peoples' standards, but Ben had dealt with much bigger and more impressive foes.

The robot was sixty feet tall and orange in color with a red spikes lined along the top and back of it's head like a mohawk. It had a humanoid build and bulky limbs. In it's hands were a dozen or so safes, each most likely filled with money.

"That's your big reveal?" Ben asked as he started scrolling for Humongousaur's icon on the Omnitrix. "A big brute robot? I can get Rojo trying one against me, but I thought you would have learned after I destroyed your Class 12 Armoured Mecha Suit Fistrick."

"That suit was my pride and joy bro!" Fistrick yelled out in anger, a few tears comically flowing out of his eyes as he remembering how Ben had destroyed it as Gravattack. "I'm going to get you back for trashing it!"

"Uh-hu," Ben said, obviously not caring too much about the thug's threat and settling on Upgrade instead of his Vaxasaurian form. "That's nice. I'm just going to go on ahead and take control of your robot now if you don't mind."

"Don't bother Tennyson," Rojo said with a nasty smirk on her face. "We did our homework for this one. It's made out of metal so tough that even a Vaxasaurian can't dent it, been treated with an anti-aging solution that stops it from being aged by your Chronosapien form, outfitted with elemental resistances and has firewall defenses to defend against Mechamorphs and that freaky, little metal bug-man you have."

"Then I'll just have to give you a sample of my heaviest hitter then," Ben replied, scrolling up to a certain alien's icon. "A Way Big sample!"

Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix, blinding everyone with a green flash. When the light died down, Ben's team expected to see a massive To'kustar and the villains expected to see some alien form that they had never faced before.

Only the villains expectations were met.

In Ben's place stood an alien slightly shorter than Ditto and significantly more colorful. The new alien resembled a humanoid beetle with small, turtle-like arms and legs that were segmented. The face looked similar to a turtle's face with sunken green eyes and nostrils. However, it also had two antennae ending in yellow bulbs. His shoulders had blue plating similar to a short's sleeves. The skin of the transformation was dark green except for the middle of the stomach, which had a blue, yellow and red circular pattern on it. On Ben's back rested a blue shell that had a red rim and had red spikes extending from it. Between the alien's antennae rested a red armor plate and on that plate lie the Omnitrix dial.

Silence reigned the area as Ben looked himself over. Nobody knew what to expect, but everyone remained on edge in the case that this alien prove to have some dangerous ability. In fact, Fistrick was half expecting the alien to be some sort of living bomb.

"Huh," the alien said in a high-pitched voice as he raised his arms and examined himself. "This is a new guy."

Upon hearing Ben's newest transformation talk, Rojo and Fistrick started snickering and relaxed while Ben's gang chuckled and laughed. No words needed to be said for everyone to convey to Ben how ridiculous they thought his voice sounded.

"Ha ha, laugh it up guys," Ben grumbled as he tensed up and prepared to run at Rojo and Fistrick. "This guy may look funny, but he's going to save the day. Trust me."

"Dude, I can't take you seriously when you sound like you just swallowed a can of helium," Manny said, wiping some tears from his eyes. "What are you gonna do, turtle them in to submission?"

"Be quiet and I'll show you what I can do," Ben muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quiet enough and spoke loud enough for the two villains to hear. Rojo and Fistrick stopped laughing after hearing that but they still wore a smirk and smile respectively on their faces.

"I don't think so bro," Fistrick said, looking up at the robot's body and giving it a nod. "We're on the verge of the biggest payday of our lives and we're not about to let you get in the way of that. Corvo, do the thing!"

"Amarillo! Azul!" Rojo shouted to the robot, not turning around to look at it. "Fire them up girls!"

The robot's head nodded and it extended it's two hands towards the group of heroes. The Plumbers all expected for a beam of some kind or a missile to fire from it and braced for attack. It never came. Instead the robot's arms morphed into the familiar shape of a weapon that Helen and Manny knew all too well.

"Oh crud," Manny said, taking a cautious step back from the machine. "They have giant Null Void Projectors on their robot. Not good."

"There's more too," Rojo said with a sadistic smile as the robot's chest opened up and revealed an even bigger Null Void Projector coming out of it. The robot wasted no time in aiming it's three weapons at the group, at which point the points of the Null Void Projectors started glowing blue. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

"SCATTER!" Cooper said as he used his mech suit to quickly leap out of the blast zone. Manny did the same while Helen ran out and Alan blasted away. Ben tried running away too... only to discover that he would have a better chance of winning an arm-wrestling contest with a body builder as Grey Matter. Whatever species his alien form was, it was obviously not made for running.

"Great, I'm just a colorful, slow guy who literally has a target on my belly," Ben bemoaned to himself as he continued trying to run. "This can't get any worse."

The universe/author(s) were all too happy to prove Ben wrong.

"Seriously bro?" Fistrick asked with an amused smile as he watched Ben try to flee. He grabbed the laser gun hanging over his shoulder and took aim at the colorful alien. "I don't even need a giant robot to take you out right now."

Fistrick pulled the trigger and shot a laser round at Ben. As it came within ten feet of him, Ben's instincts took control and caused him to create a portal in front of him that teleported him a few feet to the left, safely out of the way of the laser shot. Fistrick's eyes widened at that before he scowled and started taking aim once more.

Ben, on the other hand, was looking over his body and reappraising this alien's worth.

"I can create teleportation portals?" Ben asked himself as he examined his stubby yellow arm. "Sweet! I've got it: I'll call this guy **Portaler**!"

"Good for you bro," Fistrick said as he fired another shot at Ben. "Now hold still."

Portaler didn't do that. Instead, he created a teleportation portal and got out of the way again. And again. And again. Rinse and repeat several times until Fistrick grew tired of that and threw his gun to the ground in frustration.

He began to march towards Portaler with angry look on his face until Rojo extended an arm out and stopped him in his tracks. A look of confusion crossed Fistrick's face before he saw Rojo's smile. A smile crossed his own face too and he stepped back a few feet.

'_I wonder what that's ab-_' Portaler started to wonder until he remembered the giant robot standing behind them, which had coincidentally just finished charging it's three Null Void Projectors and had all three of them aimed at him.

"OH SHOO-" Ben began to say as he opened a portal and jumped through it. At the same time as he met it, the robot shot it's blue portal beams at Ben's portal, causing an explosion of blinding light to descend upon the area. When the light died down, it revealed a scorched patch of asphalt with Portaler nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure those are Null Void Projectors?" Rojo asked skeptically as she scrutinized the robot. "Because I thought Null Void portals and Null Void portal beams were supposed to be red."

"Really?" Fistrick asked. "Dang it bro, I knew that purple dragon seemed shady!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the space between universes...**

"I'M A WYVERN YOU DOLT!" Purp angrily shouted into space with a vein on his head throbbing, startling Omni who was floating right next to him. The dinosaur just narrowly avoided crashing into several universes before turning to face his friend.

"You okay dude?" Omni asked after getting over his shock.

"Yeah," Purp grumbled, glaring at Ben Tennyson's universe. "It's just that some dumb thug who I sold a portal generator to as a plot device mistook me as a dragon."

"Aren't you a dragon though?"

"I'M A WYVERN! WY-VERN! W-Y-V-E-R-N! COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM A DRAGON!"

"Alright dude, chill! Jeez man, don't spaz out on me like that."

"**I'LL SPAZ OUT ON YOU ALL I WANT OMNI!**" Purp shouted, his voice now growing demonic and his eyes glowing red. "**I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT RATH IN A HAT BULLCRAP! IN FACT, THE FIRST CHANCE I GET I'M GOING TO-**"

"If I give you a vanilla frappuccino, will you chill out?"

"... maybe…" Purp said in his normal voice, calming down upon Omni's offer of his favorite drink. His eyes returned to normal and he turned to look at his friend.

"Good. Now calm down. The readers are going to think you're weird."

"You mean quirky."

Omni quietly sighed to himself as he materialized a Starbucks Frappuccino. "Sure man. _Quirky_. Let's go with that."

* * *

**Back in Ben Tennyson's universe...**

"Purple dragon?" Rojo asked, ruffling her hair with a hand. "Do I even want to ask?"

Fistrick rolled his shoulders and shrugged, signifying that she probably didn't. Rojo started to say something again but was interrupted by a mechanical voice coming from the robot.

"**Objective completed. Plot can continue as planned. Ejecting passengers before entering the atmosphere and activating self-destruction sequence."**

Three hatches opened on the back of the arms and back of the robot. From the left arm came Rojo's lieutenant Azul, from the right arm was Rojo's other lieutenant Amarillo and ejected from the back was Fistrick's righthand man Corvo. Once the three were on the ground, the robot that they were previously in started to glow orange. Everyone started to retreat, but it turned out there was no need to since the robot immediately flew off into the air by itself and exploded several thousand feet above ground.

The five villains just stared at the falling debris in astonishment, trying to comprehend what had just occurred and not even moving when they heard the police sirens from the distance growing louder, signifying their decrease in time to escape. Finally, after a minute of staring, Corvo worked up the nerve to ask out-loud what everyone was wondering.

"What the heck just happened?"

* * *

**...**

"There, we sent Ben to the haremverse as a pillbug alien that looks like it was imagined by someone having a seizure," Purp said with an irritated look on his face as he watched what looked like a white sparkle slowly float from one universe to another in the distance. An empty Starbucks frappuccino bottle floated next to him. "Ya happy now?"

"Yeah," Omni said, floating alongside the tiny light as it moved with a dumb-looking smile. "I'm happy now."

"Good," the purple Rathalos said before grumbling to himself. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Oh how the not-so-mighty have risen and fallen at the same time."

"You're the one who suggested we pluck someone from their universe and send them to another one, not me."

"Whatever. Just get me another frappuccino Omni. I need to forget this day ever happened and drinking away my memories seems like the best way to do that at the moment."

"You know you can't get drunk off of caffeinated beverages, right?"

"FWA LA LA LA LA, I'M NOT LISTENING!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys, it's a me, Omnisaurus. How am I here? Well, that's a funny story involving Purp, the Necronomicon and a giant chinchilla named Sir Dentia the III before Purp blew me up and revived me again.**

**I was originally going to have the Forever Knights be involved with the attack with Rojo's and Fistrick's forces, but decided last minute not to include them. Didn't want to make things needlessly more complicated. You also may be wondering w****hy did Rojo and Fistrick are working together. The answer: I dunno, they just seemed like they would. Now that I look back on it, I kind of think they look like an item.**

**And about Portaler's voice. I'll be honest, I just sort of made up him having a high-pitched voice on the spot. If you want a more specific description of his voice, just imagine that Portaler has the same voice as Alpha from the Disney movie Up while his collar's translator is broken.**

**Expect more fourth-wall breaks like there was in this chapter. This story isn't going to be as intense as Shapeshifter of Kuoh, so expect more comedic moments than serious ones.**

**Now that that is done, you guys are probably going to have some questions. Questions that I am going to try and anticipate ahead of time and answer them.**

**Q1: Will Ben be able to transform into species from the Monster Musume universe?**

**A: Yes. I even have names ready for a lot of them. FORTY-THREE of them in fact. Possibly more if I decide to add in the forms of species that the Monster Musume protagonist hasn't interacted with yet like Elves, Dwarves, Treefolk, Halflings, Fairies and Tetra Arms (which will probably be a Tetramand subspecies; seriously guys, look at a Tetra Arms on the Other Races page of the Monster Musume wiki and tell me that isn't a fucking Tetramand. It even has the word Tetra in the name!).**

**Q2: If Ben turns into a female-only species, like a Lamia or Harpy, will he turn into a girl?**

**A: NO! Absolutely not! I do not want to go into questionable territory like that so, for the sake of simplicity, the Omnitrix will make it so that the DNA is modified so that Ben transforms into what a male version of the species would be if it existed.**

**Q3: Is Kimihito or whatever the Hell his name is going to be in this story?**

**A: Yes. In fact, he and Ben are going to be... nope, no hints. And just for the record, don't take the previous sentence out of context and think that they will be in a relationship because they will **_**not**_**.**

**Q4: Will Ben get a harem in this story?**

**A: Yeah. Duh. Monster Musume is a harem anime and polygamy is accepted amongst several of the species in that universe (granted, those are mostly the Lamia and their related species, but it is still several species nonetheless). And like how Issei still gets a harem in Shapeshifter of Kuoh, Kimihito will also get a harem. Unlike Shapeshifter of Kuoh though, I will not be all super-secret about everything, so I will just come out and say who is in who's harem and who is being considered for who's harem.**

**Girls I can confirm will be in Ben's harem are (in alphabetical order) Cara, Cream, Meroune Lorelei, Miia, Rachnera Arachnera and Tionishia. Girls being considered for inclusion are Doppel, Draco, Lala, Manako and Polt (I can only place four in the harem though, so I am going to need you guys' help choosing who is in). Girls who are in Kimihito's harem will be Centorea Shianus, Mosukii, Papi, Suu, Urt, Yatsume and Zombina. Those being considered for Kimihito's harem are Chizu, Curie Drakulya, Kii, Leechi and Mil.**

**Keep in mind that for Ben I am going to stick to my "Rule of Ten" in that his harem will consist of ten girls. As for Kimihito he doesn't have any significant numbers associated with him. His birthday is the first of January though, so I am going to combine the two numbers to get eleven. Boom: Kimihito's harem will have eleven girls in it.**

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review. The reviews... they sustain me... THEY FEED ME! _I NEED THEM!_**

***Purp comes and smacks me upside the head to make me stop***


	2. First Impressions

**Omnisaurus: Sup guys. I'm bac-**

**Audience: *Boos and starts throwing tomatoes at Omnisaurus***

**Omnisaurus: *Dodges all of the tomatoes with speed on par with XLR8* Really guys, this song and dance again? Okay, let me explain myself. Please?**

**Audience: *Stops throwing tomatoes but still has them aimed at Omnisaurus***

**Omnisaurus: Okay, thanks. Anyways, I am rewriting the next chapter of Shapeshifter of Kuoh, which is why it is taking so long to come out. I wasn't satisfied with it and I am attempting to fix that. Sorry, but you guys are going to have to wait a bit longer for more of kid Ben. And now, onto the questions and review sect-**

**Audience: *Starts booing and throwing tomatoes again, catching Omnisaurus off guard***

**Purp: Since Omni is preoccupied with getting more acquainted with my second least favorite fruit, I will go ahead and give the follow/fav count. This story currently has 49 follows and 30 favorites. We also had another author help us write a part of this chapter. Who you ask? Read and you shall see...**

* * *

**Questions and Reviews**

**AnimeGoji91: Actually, I am not sure about which girls will be in Ben's harem. I mean three of them WILL be in the harem (decided on girl #7 while writing this), but one of the girls is not going to make the cut. Be sure to give me your opinions on who should make the cut for the harem guys. Also, give me **_**reasons **_**on why they would form a relationship with Ben. Don't just give me personal preferences.**

**Also, no alien kaiju. This is a Monster Musume story, not a Toho story. One day I will write a Ben 10/MonsterVerse crossover story, but I will not be writing that for awhile. I'll probably start after I see Godzilla vs Kong when it comes out.**

**I may write a Ben 10/Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid story one day featuring Omniverse Ben, but that day won't come for a long while. However, I have no desire to include your OC in that story since I am pretty sure Ben's father wouldn't have a one-night stand and you provided no reason as to why your OC has the powers of Godzilla.**

**Finally, I haven't see Disgaea so I wouldn't know.**

**Dough: Noted. I'm not going to do a word-for-word retelling of the Monster Musume story with Ben replacing Kimihito (in fact, Kimihito is still a major character in this story). Rest assured that I am also not going to make 86 stories and overwhelm myself.**

**Gamma102: Wow, a commenter who says who they think should be in the harem AND gives me reasons as to the girls would start a relationship with Ben without me having to clarify first. Color me impressed.**

**Yeah, I could see Lala gravitating towards Ben since Ben has technically died once as Chromastone and has been in countless life or death situations before. The pairing of Manako and Ben does look cute and I could see Polt developing an attraction to Ben as he helps her test the gym equipment for various species. I also really like the idea of Draco falling for Ben since he keeps helping her (plus I could also make her bisexual). Doppel does seem like she could end up being Ben's best friend (outside of Kevin).**

**That Guy: Ben does get his own girls. I thought that was obvious from my Author's Notes at the bottom. I know that there are a lot of other girl characters, but I just thought it would be the most fun to write with the ones I listed. Also, I am going to try to avoid using video game-exclusive characters or species...well, for the most part.**

**alaude hibari: No, I haven't. Why are you asking?**

**doomqwer: Thank you.**

**macximu: Give me reasons for Lala and Polt. Also, no Centorea. She's fun in the show, but I prefer her being with Kimihito.**

* * *

"I can't believe you Omni," Purp sighed out tiredly as he rubbed a wing against his face. "It hasn't even been minutes since we've sent Ben through the portal that our plot device machine made and you're already causing trouble."

"Huh?" Omni asked, not understanding what Purp was upset about. "I don't know what you're so annoyed about."

"You're about to drop Ben off near major characters almost as soon as we sent him to the new universe!" Purp said, pointing one of his wings at the Monster Musume universe as if that would prove a point. "I thought you were all about being original!"

"Hey, I am being original!" Omni defended himself heatedly. "I made those two OC villains and made that one video game character a bad guy...er, bad girl, remember?"

"Omni, I hate to break it to you, but those OCs are shit," Purp said, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed across his friend's face. "One of them is literally just a Disney villain that you slightly tweaked the species and name of to fit with the world's setting and the other is...what the hell is that over there?"

"What's what?" Omni asked, turning around to catch sight of what Purp was staring at. Floating in the distance was what the two could only describe as...a giant space resort. The symbol on the front looked to be in the shape of an H with an M on the bottom.

"What the actual fuck?" Purp said, staring at it. "Who the Hell makes a resort in the space between universes that's bigger than universes?"

"It kind of reminds me of an Xbox controller, only it's orange & black, glowing and humongous," Omni said, floating closer towards it in curiosity. "The color scheme reminds me of Dire Miralis from Monster Hunter."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Purp acknowledged, seeing what his zanny dinosaur companion was talking about. "I remember him. He was a cool guy. Shame you have to kill him in Three Ultimate or else he brings about the end of the world."

"You wanna see if we can hook that thing up to a giant tv?" Omni asked eagerly, materializing a stack of Xbox games into the space next to him. He started looking through his collection, not noticing that his wyvern friend had decided to not reply in favor of examining the resort.

"Omni, that's not an Xbox controller," Purp said, now scrutinizing the structure in the distance. "Heck, I'm pretty sure that I can see what looks like either other giant, universe-controlling creatures like us or spaceships entering and exiting it."

"You're no fun," Omni said, slumping down. He had really wanted to hook it up to a giant plasma screen TV. "Are you sure you don't want to try and hook it up? We could play Call of Duty or Rainbow Seige on it."

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, please do no such thing," asked a masculine voice that seemed to emanate from the resort and reverberated through the air, setting the two on edge. "My establishment is not meant to be used as a game station."

Before the duo could ponder about the origin of the voice, a strange being then floated out of the resort. It had a black body with orange stripes, orange claws and eyes and four crests on its head. It had the same emblem as the resort on it's chest and, judging by it's physique, it was decidedly male.

"Hello there," the being greeted before introducing itself. "My name is Humatrix. I am known by many titles: the guardian of Earth, the adaptable herald of Gaea, the Alpha Matrixian, ect, ect..."

"Oh, um, hi," Purp greeted awkwardly, unsure of how to greet another being that existed in the space between the universes that _wasn't_ as immature or annoying as Omni. "My name is Purp, which is short for PurpleRathalos, and my friend floating next to me is-"

"The name is Omnisaurus, friend!" Omni greeted before extending his hand out. "I'm a mac & and cheese connoisseur, paleo-nerd, lover of the ecchi and harem anime genres and writer of fanfics where I place my main characters under constant torment for no other reason than the entertainment of both myself and my audiences!"

Humatrix simply shook his hand, seemingly unfazed by the dinosaur's eccentricities. "Charmed to make your acquaintance. May I ask what you two were up to here?" he asked before magically making three recliners appear, both of which were large enough for the two titanic multiversal reptiles to sit on.

"Oh, well that's a funny story," Omni said, instantly floating over to a recliner and sitting down. He tucked his arms underneath his chest and curled his tail up in front of him.

"Except it's not," Purp said with a flat look, slowly making his way to one of the recliners himself. Omni ignored the wyvern in favor of continuing his conversation with Humatrix. As soon as Purp got to his recliner, he noticed a minor problem.

"I have a tail," Purp interrupted, waving said appendage for emphasis. "And unlike Omni's, it's not exactly the most bendable like a monkey's or cat's tail."

"It has a hole in the back for your tail," Humatrix added before shaking his own tail. Purp grunted to acknowledge what the Matrixian had said before placing his tail through the hole and sat down. That seemed to be the signal for Omni to start speaking once again.

"So, Purp and I were floating through the multiverse, looking for something to do, when we decided to follow the plot of every Isekai anime ever by plucking some guy from his universe and placing him inside of another one," Omni said in one breath, not taking a break to breathe. "I was a little bit against it at first but then Purp said I could manipulate fate so that I could give the poor schmuck a harem."

Humatrix looked intrigued at this revelation. "Interesting. This, as you call, poor schmuck, wouldn't happen to be the powerful Ben Tennyson would he?" he asked, making a cup of hot chocolate.

"HOLY SHIT, HE KNOWS!" Omni screeched in alarm, sitting up in his seat and materializing a giant AK-47 into his arms. "HE KNOWS TOO MUCH! I GOTTA TAKE HIM OUT!"

Humatrix shook his head at the dinosaur's antics. "I am immune to all forms of attacks whether it be magical, weapon or elemental. And I have the power to beat both God and Satan at once."

Omni just stared at Humatrix for a moment with a blank look in his eyes before he attempted to shoot the Matrixian anyways. However, just as he had claimed, the bullets had no affect and even bounced off of Humatrix and into the space around him. Omni muttered something about "hax" before sitting back down in his seat, grumbling all sorts of complaints.

"Still, I am a similar case," Humatrix said as he made several screens appear, seemingly ignoring the dinosaur's attack and grumbling. "For you see, I too manage a few Ben 10 multiverses." The screens then displayed various images of multiple Ben Tennysons.

"Damn, that's a lot of Bens," Omni said, letting out a wolf whistle at the sight. "I only manage two universes with Ben 10 in them, with one of those Bens not even being a teenager yet, and the only universe that Purp over there manages is a world filled with magical dinosaurs."

Humatrix nods in response. "Interesting. Well here's a funny thing: my resort here is a favored vacation spot for several Ben Tennysons and their new allies. Here's an incident involving their girlfriends."

The Matrixian then showed the two visitors a video showing a red-haired woman in metal armor, a brown-haired girl around the age of the Ben they had sent off to the Monster Musume universe in a school uniform, and two blonde-haired women, one of which had the ability to fly. They all sat at the bar area of a restaurant, talking to one another and seemed to be having a good time.

The camera zoomed in to show the brown-haired girl had accidentally drank something she shouldn't have, a red liquid that had pink hearts floating around in it apparently. The camera turned static before it showed the end result of her trying to drunkenly romanticize Ben. Humatrix blushed at the memory of what had happened that day.

"You're a lucky boy Ben!" Omni said as he watched, a blush adorning his own face. "I'm almost jealous of you. Key word: _almost_."

"You do know that each of those girls has their own Ben, right?" Purp pointed out, materializing a photo in front of Omni that had multiple Bens side by side with each other. "All of those girls aren't just with one Ben."

Humatrix then cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two oddball friends. "Okay then, so what universe were you planning on sending your selected Ben to, if I may ask?"

"The haremverse/Monster Musume universe," Omni and Purp both responded simultaneously, the former having a stupid grin on his face while the later had a neutral expression.

"Oh, an interesting choice. Funny thing: I also manage a Ben Tennyson that was sent to a Monmusu universe," Humatrix said as he shows them a Ben Tennyson with a beautiful woman with the lower body of a spider.

"Strange," Purp said in a joking tone. "I remember Spider-Woman looking different and having only four limbs."

"Funny. She's Rachnera Arachnera from the Monmusu universe. Anyway are you having trouble with your fate planning?"

"Somewhat," the wyvern admitted, summoning a cheese danish and taking a bite out of it. "We've already decided on seven of the girls that Ben will be together with and we're trying to decide on the last three. We have a "Rule of Ten" concerning Ben 10 harem stories in that the harem cap for Ben is ten girls and no more."

Humatrix nodded. "Well, you already have seven of the girls planned. Maybe you should let events play out and overtime you'll be able to include more," he suggested.

"Maybe," Omni said before he seemed to remember something and started giggling in what could potentially be described as an evil manner. Purp seemed unaffected by said giggling and just stared at Omni with a dead look on his face.

"I'm not going to let you manipulate fate so that every single girl you consider attractive falls for Ben," the wyvern stated in a flat tone of voice.

"Ah, why not?" the dinosaur whined in a manner akin to a child who had just been told that they couldn't have ice cream for dinner. A slightly disturbing image, considering that this was a being that could create, manipulate and destroy countless universes with a mere thought.

"First off, that would probably include almost every girl in the Monster Musume universe minus that woman from the racist couple. Second, that isn't how real life works. Third, I know you Omni. _I know you_. And knowing you, you would probably possess Ben's body as soon as all of the attractive girls fell in love with Ben and claim them all for yourself, which would end up turning this story into a self-insert. Am I wrong?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Oh, and finally, Rule of Ten."

"I hate you," Omni said childishly before crossing his arms in a huff and turning away from Purp. The wyvern sighed in annoyance at his friend's immature temperament.

Humatrix sighed. "Good eye Sir Purp. Anyways, if you would allow it, perhaps I could assist some?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, how do you intend to introduce Ben to this new world?..." Humatrix asked as the view fades to another scene.

"Oh, you'll see," Omni responded ominously before he started cackling like one of those villains you would find in some superhero show. "Mwahahaha_hahahahahaHAHAHAHA_-OUCH!"

"Stop that," Purp commanded, bringing his tail back to his seat after using it to whack Omni upside the head. The wyvern then turned to Humatrix and summoned a crystal orb that showed an abandoned-looking neighborhood. "He's about to enter the world. Let's watch."

"Indeed, let us," Humatrix replies creating a snack bar for everyone before drinking some tea. Everyone moved closer to the crystal ball and sat in silence as they curiously watched how things would play out.

* * *

**...**

It was a beautiful day in Asaka City, Saitama. The sun was shining brightly overhead, not a single cloud could be seen in the sky and the birds were singing cheerily as they went about their day. Children were in school, adults were either at home or work and, if someone observed the crowds closely, they may be able to find one or two nonhumans walking alongside their hosts.

This was a different world from the one Ben grew up in (not that he knew yet). This was a world where aliens didn't exist and instead were replaced by liminals; creatures that were once thought to merely exist in legends, folklore and mythology. They had a wide diversity from the snake-like lamia that lived in the arid regions of the world to the yuki-onna that inhabited the frozen mountains of Japan to the mermaids that swam the oceans. Hundreds of species had been discovered and...

Okay, long story short: there were many different flavors of monster waifu out there.

Our story begins with a team of these monster waifus. Oh, and a hot female government agent who was a human. Damn, them legs-

Ouch! Purp just kicked me and told me to stop allowing my usual awesome personality to shine through in my writing (the awesome part may have been added by me). Fine, you creative suppressionist.

This group was known as M.O.N. (short for Monster Ops: Neutralizations), an all-women team that consisted of four monsters, or, as they were more commonly called in this universe due to sensitivity issues, liminals/extraspecies, and their leader, who was the human. At the moment, the five were currently searching an abandoned neighborhood district to see if the rumors of an unregistered trio of liminals held any truth to them.

According to the aforementioned rumors, the unregistered trio consisted of an orc, a lizardman and a raptor harpy. The rumors said that if someone wandered around this district long enough, a lizardman would come out with a sword in hand and rob that person at swordpoint. If the person attempted to flee, they would find their escape options blocked by a large orc man and quickly be pinned down by the orc. If they somehow managed to escape the orc, they would be tracked down by raptor harpy and pinned down by her until the previous two caught up to the victim, at which point they robbed the person.

Thankfully, all of the victims so far had been men. If a woman had been captured, then more than just her money and belongings would have been taken.

Orcs weren't especially known for suppressing their instincts when it came to passing on their genes. It was because of this that M.O.N. had decided to personally oversee this mission; they didn't want interspecies relations to fall apart because of the actions of three rogue liminals.

"Manako, have you spotted anything so far?" the woman at the head of the group asked as she holstered her pistol. The woman was the human leader of the group. She was a tall young woman with beautiful white skin, long smooth black hair and pale brown eyes that held a cunning glint in them. She wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, black blazer and matching professional skirt. Adorning her legs was a black pantyhose and on her feet were black high heels. She also a pair of black sunglasses. Her name was Kuroko Smith, otherwise just called Ms. Smith, and she was a liminal Cultural Exchange Coordinator.

Despite her job as a Cultural Exchange Coordinator though, she was rather lazy. A common habit she had gotten into recently was taking Cultural Exchange students to the wrong homes and leaving them there for the houses' residents to sort out in their own time.

"Nothing yet," replied a petite woman with a sniper rifle strong over her back in a monotone voice. She had shoulder-length purple bob-cut hair and a diminutive stature. The only thing that showed she wasn't human was the fact that she had a singular, large violet eye instead of the usual two. She wore a skintight black and yellow jumpsuit with orange shoulder pads and orange pockets that held ammunition for the gun she carried. This young woman was Manako, the monoeye sniper of M.O.N. with an astonishing two kilometer range of sight. Despite her monotone voice, she had social anxiety and self-esteem issues. The reactions of humans who saw her face certainly didn't help.

"Curses," Smith muttered under her breath as she examined the nearby surroundings for any sort of footprints or other such signs that could lead her to the trio of robbers. "We've been searching for almost half a day now and we've gotten nowhere. Doppel, if you transformed into a Harpy, would you be able to fly around and scout out for any potential hiding spots?"

"No can do boss," answered another petite girl with dark skin, long silver hair that seemed to move on it's own to always hide her more intimate parts and yellow eyes that held a mischievous gleam to them. She wore nothing, although her need for clothing was debatable since her hair hid her private parts. "That isn't how my shapeshifting works. And even if I could fly, then the raptor harpy would more likely attack me for intruding on what she views as her territory."

The dark-skinned woman is Doppel, M.O.N.'s infiltrator. Contrary to her name, Doppel wasn't actually a doppelganger by instead was a member of a much more ancient race simply known as the shapeshifters, although she tried to keep that a secret. In her free time, she would play pranks on others, whether it be her boss, co-workers, Cultural Exchange students or even just unlucky strangers that happened to be passing by.

"Of course," Smith sighed out, pinching her nose. She was starting to wish she had brought some coffee with her. "It can never be that easy."

"It's probably karma since you keep dumping all of those students on people who didn't sign up for the Exchange Program," a young, red/black-haired woman pointed out with an amused smile. She had big breasts, a slender yet curvaceous body, pale skin that appeared to be stitched together and short hair that was red on the front and black on the back. Oddly, her left eye was green and her right eye was yellow. The smile she wore displayed her sharp teeth to the world.

This was the team's commando/ninja, Zombina. If you couldn't tell by the name that she's a zombie then you're probably an idiot. She carried a pair of assault rifles on her and had the same outfit as Manako. Her hobbies include watching zombie movies (she was a fan of the older ones; said modern zombies are too fast), reading Yaoi manga (she ships Eren and Levi from Attack on Titan) and basically do anything that involves guns.

Smith glared at the lively corpse (ha!) before some movement that she caught through a crack in the building got her attention. She silently signaled for everyone to quiet down, which they quickly did.

"Tionishia," Smith whispered to the final member of the M.O.N., catching her attention and pointing at the crack that she had seen movement behind. The young woman that Smith addressed as Tionishia was tall, taller than anyone else there. Her skin was tan, her long flowing hair was blonde and her red eyes conveyed an atmosphere of gentleness. Her ears were slightly pointed like an elf's ears and a large, dark purple horn protruded from her forehead. Her breasts were very large and when she smiled you could see small fangs.

Tionishia was an ogre. Contrary to most beliefs, ogres aren't brutish, violent or ugly. They were in fact generally a very laid-back, friendly and beautiful/handsome race of liminals that preferred to relax instead of pursuit the violent behaviors that their fantasy counterparts had.

Although it should be noted that, very rarely, some ogres weren't laid-back and were instead very grumpy. An example of that would be Kerhs, Tionishia's uncle. He had a pet donkey, lived in a swamp and would always yell "OH, HELLO THERE" at random times for seemingly no reason.

But enough about Kerhs. This is a story about monster waifus.

"Now," Smith whispered after Tionishia silently prepared to charge through the wall. Tionishia nodded before, as silently as she could, she started running towards the crack in the wall to break it down and tackle who or whatever was on the other side. That was when the chaos started.

From the roof above, a large net with metal weights attached to the edges dropped onto Smith, Manako, Doppel and Zombina. Before Tionishia could react to her teammates being captured, a series of chain bolas were thrown from the rooftop of the house across from them and wrapped around her. Tionishia yelped in surprise before she tripped and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"What the hell?" Zombina asked as she attempted to pull her assault rifle off of her back, only to find out that it was too tangled up in the net to be removed. "Did we just walk right into a trap?!"

"Yes, you did," answered a suave male voice behind the struggling group of girls. Everyone's heads turned to see a man in an expensive-looking business suit looking down on the group striding towards the group. His hands had blue scales on them instead of human skin and his fingernails were sharp and black. He wore no shoes, allowing the team to see that his feet were similar to his hands. The man's ears were pointed and scaled, like parts of his face, and he had a scaly lizard tail as well. His eyes were yellow and had slit pupils.

"You're the lizardman thief," Doppel growled out as she struggled within the net. "When I get out of here, I'm going to-"

"Do nothing to me," the lizardman responded in an even tone, slightly intimidating her, as he narrowed his eyes. "And for the record, don't call me "the lizardman thief". You can call me Coffee."

"Coffee?" Smith asked, not even bothering to struggle out of the net but raising an eyebrow at the lizardman's odd name. "How is that any better?"

"What do you want?" Coffee questioned, not dignifying the Cultural Exchange Coordinator with a response. Smith made to answer him when Zombina beat her to it.

"We came here to track you down and deport your ass you overgrown handbag with legs!" Zombina said, glaring daggers at the reptilian extraspecies. "Reports have it that you've been robbing people of their money and belongings in this particular area along with two other undocumented liminals."

"Oh, is that all?" Coffee asked neutrally. "Yes, that would be my compatriots and I. We've found that setting up residence in this particular district has been most beneficial for two of us so far. I obtain wealth, my harpy compatriot gets a permanent territory and allies to aid her should a rival attempt to claim it and my orc compatriot...well, his desires haven't been met quite yet. Although I'm sure that he'll be quite happy to see you five."

"What do you…" Doppel began before she quickly realized what Coffee was talking about, along with the rest of the team. "Oh, _Hell_ no! You are _not_ going to do what I think you're going to do!"

"I'm sorry, but you have no say in the matter; after all, I made an agreement with Mora and I honor my agreements," Coffee replied coldly as he looked down at them. Behind Coffee, a figure glided down from the roof and to the lizardman's side, revealing itself to be a tall woman with long white hair, golden eyes and wings like a gyrfalcon's. Her feet were identical to black bird feet. The woman wore a white sleeveless shirt with a white bomber-jacket and torn-up jeans.

"Well done Haru," Coffee complimented as he examined the bolas that Tionishia was struggling in to make sure that they would hold. "You did well in distracting and trapping them. I will have to reward such obedience later. Tell me, which do you prefer: pork or venison?"

"Venison," the newly-dubbed Haru replied in a cold, serious voice. "It's harder for me to kill deer than it is to kill pigs. They are flighty and have antlers."

"Noted. Oh, it sounds like Mora is coming."

All of the girls stiffened at that; seeing as how the lizardman was named Coffee and the raptor harpy was Haru, then the only liminal that Mora could be was the orc. And they all knew what orcs did to females they managed to subjugate.

'_This isn't looking good_,' Smith thought to herself as she started looking in every direction for a possible escape route. However, no matter where she looked, it seemed as though there was no way to escape since she couldn't reach her pistol due to the net restricting her movement. '_Note to self: if I get out of this, remember to start bringing a pocket knife with me._'

By Smith's side, Zombina was trying to free the nuzzles of her assault rifles from the confines of the net that restricted their movement. '_Oh hell no!_' she thought furiously as she glared at the criminal liminals (crim-liminals?) that had managed to trap her. '_I may be a violence-loving, trigger-happy, undead special ops officer, but I am NOT going to have my first time be taken by a filthy orc!_'

Meanwhile, Manako was currently curled up into a ball and whimpering; she was always the most sensitive of the squad and couldn't handle stressful situations as well as her peers due to the constant looks she got because of her singular eye, which is why she preferred to stay in the distance and far away from people. A few tears threatened to spill out of said eye when she heard the heavy footsteps of something walking towards their direction.

Whereas the others were looking for ways to escape or breaking down, Doppel was instead releasing a slew of curses and obscenities at Coffee, who looked more amused than anything at the shapeshifter's language. The curses she shouted were quite colorful and could more than likely give a grumpy sailor a run for their money.

Tionishia was struggling against the chains and trying to snap them through her sheer strength. However, much to her shock and frustration, the chains held strong against her power (not surprising, given that they were made out of high-grade steel). That didn't dishearten her though. She continued to struggle until the point that the sound of footsteps stopped in front of her and a shadow fell over her. Despite her better judgement, Tionishia looked up to see Mora.

Mora was massive, even by orc standards, and towered over Tionishia by an entire foot. He had a large head that possessed none of the usual hair that orcs had and a pair of boar-like tusks that protruded from his bottom jaw. His skin was dark brown and his tusks were yellow. Mora wore a pair of shorts, a giant grey T-shirt that was almost certainly custom-made because of it's immense size and a white bandana that was wrapped around his neck.

"Mora," Coffee greeted calmly before gesturing at the captured women. "I believe that they should be sufficient enough until we can find some more women for your...desires. _Filthy brute._"

"Whats are they?" Mora asked with a nasty grin as he looked over the M.O.N. team, having either not heard what Coffee had whispered or not caring. "Mora like to know what his harem made up of."

Smith, Zombina and Doppel all retched at the thought of being used as Mora's harem while Manako just curled up tighter to try and comfort herself. Tionishia said nothing but struggled even more fiercely than she had before. Coffee walked up to the group captured in the net before closely scrutinizing them. A forked tongue shot out of his mouth to taste the air around them before it retreated back.

"It would appear as though we've captured a human, a zombie, a monoeye, an ogre and...I would like to say that she's a doppelganger judging from her hair but she has a different scent to her. I've smelt her kind before in the past but I don't know what she is."

"Mora wouldn't know," the orc admitted with a shrug before reaching down to grab Doppel's waist through the net, angering the petite woman who released a new slew of curse words. "Mora's never smelt doppelganger before."

"Get your filthy hands off of me you disgusting, pig-headed son of a bit-"

"Mora will mate with not-doppelganger later," Mora said as he released the infiltrator's waist. "Too feisty for Mora's liking. Will bend her to Mora's will later."

"Well, do as you wish," Coffee said with a wave of his hand, disinterested in what was about to occur. "Just know that we've given you what you've asked for. You do find this satisfactory, yes?"

"Mora don't know what satisfactory mean," the orc said as he examined the other four to figure out whom he would "pass his genes on" with first. "But if you ask if Mora happy, then yes. Mora very happy. Will keep working with lizard and bird if they bring more females like this."

"Excellent," Coffee said as he clapped his hands together and walked up to Haru before they both started walking away from the scene together. "So glad that we could see things eye-to-eye my boarish compatriot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be preparing the cages that you'll be keeping them in so that I don't have to worry about potential escapes. Remember to take their weapons away the first chance you get."

"Mora understands," Mora said as he finished his inspection of the squad. "Human seems too strong-willed and Mora not sure if zombie can have offspring. Will keep zombie for fun is she can't though. Not-doppelganger too feisty and ogre still showing resistance. Mora will mate with monoeye first."

Manako's eye shot open at that and she tried to crawl away from Mora's outstretched hand. She had no success though since the net pretty much made her stuck to one place. The petite monoeye then closed her eye once more and braced herself to be grabbed by Mora.

However, the sensation of a large hand wrapping around her waist never came and she instead heard a pained grunt emanate from Mora's location. Hearing sounds of surprise from her friends, Coffee and Haru prompted Manako to slowly opened her eye to see what had happened. Upon catching sight of what stood defensively in front of the group, she released a surprised "eep" herself.

In front of the group was a short, pudgy creature that reached just about Manako's knees in height. It looked like a colorful mixture of a turtle and a pillbug with...a target on it's belly and a green hourglass symbol on it's head? What?

"Alright Wilbur, listen up!" the newcomer said in a high pitched voice, pointing it's stubby arm at the bulky orc who was now rubbing his swollen pig nose. Mora looked at the small creature and scowled angrily, identifying this brightly colored nuisance as the source of his pain. "I'm going to give you one chance to run back to whatever freakshow bargain bin you came from before I start kicking the collective butts of you, the lizard lawyer and birdbrain over there."

M.O.N. just sat there, dumbfounded at the small being's threat, while Mora growled in anger.

"Lizard lawyer?" Coffee merely asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I want to kill him," Haru said with a glare as she took a step forward and flexed her talons angrily. "Can I please?"

"No Haru," Coffee answered calmly while gripping his harpy partner by the shoulder. "Don't kill him; he could be worth something. After all, I can't identify his species and that's saying something, seeing as how I've traveled the world multiple times over to deal with liminal species. In all my time, I have never seen nor heard of a liminal like this."

"Liminal?" the brightly-colored creature asked, raising an eyebrow of his own. "The heck is that supposed to be?"

"It's what we're called," Coffee said, striding towards the creature with while pulling a short sword out from his business suit. "Every human-like being with animal-like attributes or non-human features is a liminal. Take us for example: I am a lizardman, Haru is a raptor harpy and Mora is an orc. Those you're defending are an ogre, monoeye, zombie and something that appears similar to a doppelganger. And you are...quite frankly, I have no idea as to what species you are. Care to enlighten me to your name and species before I capture and sell you off to the black market?"

Coffee took a sword swipe at the little creature's legs in an attempt to injure it so that it couldn't run away when something unusual happened. The creature curled up into a ball like a pillbug and rolled away. Upon rolling a few inches away from his previous spot, what seemed like a portal opened and teleported him into the air behind Coffee's head.

Coffee had no time to react as the little creature got out from his rolled-up form and kicked the back of lizardman's head. The criminal lizard grunted in pain before he attempted to whip the creature with his tail. To his annoyance though, the creature had teleported again to the top of a nearby roof.

"You want my name?" the creature asked in his high-pitched voice, reaching one of it's stubby arms towards the hourglass symbol on it's head. "I'll give it to you! My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm a hero!"

And with that, a bright green flash blinded everyone there.

* * *

**...**

Ben was having quite the day. First was the fight with Rojo and Fistrick's thugs. Then came the robot with the Null Void Projectors and the new alien transformation. He tried to teleport away from the robot only to be hit by a portal projectile by the robot and after that, his memory came and went.

Ben was pretty sure that he hallucinated during at least one part of it because he could have sworn he saw a floating dinosaur and a purple dragon ("WYVERN!" Purp shouted in the space between universes) floating through outer space. Soon afterwards he fell unconscious, only to wake up in the middle of an abandoned city district while still transformed as Portaler.

Deciding that staying put would be no good, Ben started to rapidly teleport from building to building towards what looked like an inhabited city in the distance. Along the way though, he saw a trio of people standing over another group of people caught under a net in the distance.

Ben decided to check it out to make sure nothing fishy was going on. Once he got to their location and saw the free trio there, he briefly wondered if Doctor Animo was human-animal hybrids now since one of the people had lizard scales, another had bird wings and claws and the third looked like an anthropomorphic boar.

The captured group was still strange but slightly less so than their captors. One looked like a normal woman, another had sharp teeth and had various different skin colors across her body that was stitched together, the third was naked and had hair that reminded him of Frightwig, a fourth had just a single eye in the center of her head and the fifth was a tall girl with a horn sticking out of her forehead.

Also of note was that all of the women there, despite their oddities, were absolutely stunning in the looks department. But that wasn't important right now.

What was important was that Ben had just started a fight with the three uncaptured "liminals"to free the five captives. Which led us to where Ben was right now.

"You want my name?" Ben asked as he prepared to transform. Into what? He didn't know and quite frankly he didn't care, so long as it helped him save the five captured women. "I'll give it to you! My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm a hero!"

Portaler smacked his arm against the Omnitrix dial and transformed. Ben felt his height drastically increase, his hands and feet grow actual fingers and toes, a pair of wings grow out of his back before they wrapped around him to form a sort of cloak and his bones disappear as it was replaced by a tough exoskeleton. When the flash died down, in Ben's place stood the familiar figure of Ben's Necrofriggian form.

"What on Earth?!" the lizardman said in shock, stumbling backwards at the sight of Portaler transforming into a blue phantom-like creature. The gasps and widened eyes of everyone there showed that they hadn't expected that either. "What are-"

"Careful," Ben said as he exhaled, unintentionally hitting Coffee with his frigid breath and causing the lizardman to shiver; lizardfolk were cold-blooded and couldn't handle the cold. "You might catch a...**Big Chill**!"

Upon finishing his sentence, Ben unwrapped his cloak-like wings from around his body and took to the air, further shocking everyone below. Smith was particularly awestruck upon finding out that this creature's identity was a-

"_A mothman?!_" Coffee asked, taking a few steps backwards out of shock. "How did you do that?!"

"Have you not been watching the news or something gecko?" Big Chill asked with a glare. "I'm Ben Tennyson. You know, that guy who saved the world from a planet-conquering warlord, the galaxy from a species of alien purists and the entire universe from a Lovecraftian reject. Also wielder of the Omnitrix and the champion of Earth. Ringing any bells?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Coffee asked incredulously, looking at Big Chill like the mothman had gone mad. "Aliens? Omnitrix? Champion of Earth? Have you gone mad?!"

"I'm serious!" Big Chill responded, just a little bit peeved that Coffee didn't believe him. He turned to the captured group of women to get their assistance. "You guys have heard of me, right?"

A chorus of nos and headshakes answered him, making Big Chill almost fall out of the sky out of shock. While Ben was having a mini-dilemma, his three foes prepared for a fight. Coffee got into a fighting stance with his sword and his two underlings joined him at his sides. Haru tensed in preparation to leap into the air while Mora cracked his knuckles in preparation for a beat-down.

'_How is that possible?_' Ben thought to himself, not noticing the three villains preparing for a fight. '_This is just like...oh no. Not again._'

"Hey, Sir Handbag!" Big Chill called out to Coffee. Mora released a short chuckle while Haru didn't visibly respond to the nickname Big Chill had given her leader. Coffee's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nickname before he responded.

"What?" he said, small amounts of anger discernable in his voice.

"Do the words nanite or EVO sound familiar to you?"

"...no."

"Okay, so there's a _third_ universe," Big Chill muttered to himself under his breath, recalling the time when he was sent to the universe of another teenaged hero named Rex Salazar. "Note to self: investigate further after beating these punks up."

"Is mothman done muttering to himself?" Mora asked irately, angered that he and his companions were being ignored. "Mora has better things to do like breed new harem."

"Breed your new harem?" Big Chill asked, narrowing his eyes at the orc while the women of M.O.N. suppressed a shudder behind him. "What is that supposed to...oh, _Hell_ no! You are _not_ going to do what I think you were going to do."

"Not up to mothman what Mora do," Mora grunted, ripping a chunk of the building he was next to off and chucking it at Big Chill with enough power to plow through a wall of bricks. "Now go away or die!"

Ben made no move to get out of the way of the incoming chunk of building. In fact, his mouth curved upwards into a smile.

'_Finally, some action that isn't from some street punk that just so happens to have alien weapons_' Ben thought to himself, actually looking forward to the fight. '_Feels like it's been months since that's last happened! ...oh wait, it __has_ _been months since that's last happened…'_

Ben willed himself to turn intangible, turning his body transparent and colorless. The building chunk flew through Ben and into the distance, where it promptly shattered upon contact with the ground and send debris showering all over the place.

To say that everyone who wasn't Ben was shocked would be a horrible understatement. The jaws of almost everyone there dropped, including Smith's and Coffee's. Manako, Doppel and Haru's eyes (or eye in Manako's case) all widened to the point that it seemed as though they would fall out of their sockets and Mora gave a startled oink at the Necofriggian's ability.

'_Whatever he is, he's no mothman_' Smith thought to herself as she watched Ben turn tangible again. '_Is he a shapeshifter like Doppel? I've never heard of a shapeshifter that could create imaginary forms with abilities like that. I'll need to ask Doppel later. Right now though..._'

Smith's eyes turned to a sharp piece of rubble that had been blown off from the chunk of building Mora had thrown and was nearby her hand. Wasting no time, she grabbed the rubble and started cutting through the netting around her. Smith silently thanked the newcomer for both the distraction and indirectly providing a means for her and the rest of M.O.N. to escape.

Their captors didn't share that sentiment though.

"What on Earth are you?!" Coffee asked, taking a few steps back from the alien in apprehension. Big Chill smiled again at the lizardman, sending a shiver down his back.

"I told you already," Big Chill said as he suddenly started flying lower to the ground and at the trio of crim-liminals (yes, I'm really calling them that). "My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm a hero! My job is kicking the butts of guys like you and saving lives whenever possible. I've battled thieves, warlords, mutants and murderers. And now I'm adding liminals to that list!"

"Mora kill blue mothman!" Mora cried out in a mixture of anger and fear before charging towards Ben: anger because of the fact that this newcomer had dared try and stop him from getting what he was promised. Fear because of Big Chill's intangibility.

Because of his state of panic, the brutish orc was listening to his instincts instead of thinking things through (not that he did that much anyways). And his instincts demanded that he attempt to beat this potential threat into a bloody paste on the ground.

"Mora, wait!" Coffee cried out, reaching towards the orc but to no avail. Mora didn't hear him and kept charging at Big Chill, who was now low enough to the ground that Mora could reach up and grab him so long as he didn't go intangible.

Mora attacked first, throwing a punch at the insect-like alien. Big Chill dodged by flying to the side, punching Mora in his large pig nose and forcing the brute to take a step back. Big Chill didn't give the orc a chance to recover and kicked him in the chest with his thin legs.

Despite their skinniness, the legs of Necrofriggians were deceptively strong; they needed to be in order to allow them to grip onto sleek icy surfaces with just their toes while the powerful windstorms of their planet raged on.

Mora fell onto the ground on his back. The weight of his fall made a few stones bounce off of the ground and the thump momentarily distracted Smith before she went back to cutting her way out. Big Chill wasted no time in landing on Mora's chest before taking a deep breath in. Much to the shock of everyone once again, he exhaled a cloud of blue gas which turned into ice upon contact with Mora's arms and legs.

Mora squealed at the unexpected feeling of having his limbs encased in ice, snapping Haru out of her dazed state. The raptor harpy leapt into the air and quickly pushed Big Chill off of her partner's chest with her bird-like legs. The Necrofriggian recovered quickly though, using his large wings to return to the air. Haru closely followed, attempting to strike him down with her talons. Ben would retaliate by dodging before attempting to blow his ice breath onto her wings so that she would fall out of the sky.

As Big Chill and Haru had their deadly aerial dance, Coffee ran over to his downed orc comrade with a large rock he picked up. Once he got to Mora, Coffee then proceeded to smash the rock against the ice to break him out. Progress was slow, since Necrofriggian ice was surprisingly strong, but eventually he managed to free him.

"Mora sorry boss," the orc grunted out, shaking the cold feeling from his limbs. "Mothman strong and has ghost and ice powers. Mora didn't expect it."

"Neither did I Mora," Coffee admitted, placing his sword back inside of his suit and pulling out a tribal blowgun along with a blow dart. The blow dart laced with the weak paralyzing venom of a milk snake species often kept by lamias as pets. "Prepare to leave. We're going to have to abandon this territory."

"I'M NOT ABANDONING MY TERRITORY!" Haru yelled out as she attempted and failed to impale Ben's stomach with her talons again. She was then forced to drop down to avoid another freeze breath. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE BECAUSE OF A FAT TURTLE THING AND A SKINNY BUG WITH ICE POWERS!"

Ben kept his irritation under control and resisted the urge to transform into Way Big and smack Haru out of the sky.

"The territory is lost Haru!" Coffee called out, loading the dart into the blowgun. "The noise we've made will no doubt prompt the locals to contact law enforcement to investigate. If we remain then we'll all be found and deported back to our homelands, if not outright placed inside of extraspecies prisons!"

"We can-"

"Run away now and escape with a group of females for Mora and several thousand dollars for myself while we search for a better territory for you," Coffee interrupted irately, not wanting to waste any more time. He swore that he could hear police sirens in the distance although it could just be his nervous mind playing tricks on him. Coffee didn't want to take any chances though.

"Grrrr…" Haru growled out in discontent before turning to glare at Big Chill. "I'll get you back for this mothman…"

"I don't think so chicken wings," Big Chill said, deciding to chance it and grab onto the raptor harpy. That move threw her off balance and sent them both plummeting to the ground below. "You're on thin ice with me right now. So unless you want you and your friends to end up as popsicles, you better-GAH!"

The source of Ben's GAH was a blow dart that had been expertly aimed to hit Ben instead of Haru by Coffee. Said lizardman released a grunt of satisfaction as he lowered the blowgun from his mouth; that shot had held a pretty big risk of hitting his harpy partner-in-crime.

"Say goodbye to the mothman Haru," Coffee said with a smug smile as the shapeshifting hero's muscles started to slacken from the venom.

Ben felt his grip on Haru loosen involuntarily, much to his surprise. Haru took advantage of that and kicked him off of her, making the hero drop like a stone and hit the ground with a thud. Big Chill released a hiss of pain upon impact and glared up at the harpy in annoyance. He attempted to move only to find his arms and legs were unresponsive. His wings were in a similar state.

'_Great_' Big Chill thought to himself sarcastically as he eyed the dart protruding from his chest. '_I'm paralyzed and I'm not sure if I can turn intangible or not if they try to attack me. What's next, they try to cut me into little pieces?_'

"A shame that you're no longer as portable as you were in that turtle-like form," Coffee said in fake regret as he strolled towards the downed alien, placing the blowgun back within his suit and pulling out a large knife to replace it (seriously, how many weapons did this guy have in his suit?!). "But at least I can still salvage something from all of this; after all, your wing membranes are quite beautiful. I do believe that the brilliantly-colored wing membranes of an undiscovered species of mothman with powers of ice and intangibility ought to make quite the pretty penny on the black market."

'_I hate it when I'm right._' Ben thought to himself before he felt his fingers and toes start to regain feeling. Big Chill quickly came up with a plan to stall Coffee long enough for him to hopefully regain feeling within his arms.

"Omnitrix, scan for uncatalogued DNA," Big Chill said. Coffee didn't have time to question Ben before a yellow beam shot out of the Omnitrix dial on Big Chill's chest and scanned Coffee, blinding him in the process when the beam scanned over his face.

It didn't stop there however: the beam then proceeded to scan over Haru and Mora, both of whom were a few feet behind Coffee. The light promptly blinded them too, being especially bad for Haru since raptor harpies had far more powerful eyesight than most other extraspecies to help them spot prey from far up in the air.

"Suckers," Big Chill said with a smile as he regained feeling in one of his arms, which he promptly brought up to the dial on his chest. "Here's a tip lizard lips: never start monologuing when you think you've got an advantage. It gives me time to think of an escape plan!"

Ben smacked down on the dial, blinded his three foes with a green flash. When the light died down again, they looked at the new form of their enemy.

In Big Chill's place stood a large humanoid that greatly resembled an anthropomorphic hog; an orc. The being was shorter than Mora but still tall, about the same height as Tionishia. His skin was the same muddy color of most other male orcs and had the same muscular arms that were to be expected from the race. However, unlike most male orcs, this orc wasn't potbellied or fat at all and seemed to be in peak physical condition. The pair of pearly white tusks that protruded from this orc's mouth were slimmer than Mora's tusks, but sharper. The top of his head was covered by a green bandana, although some small orange hairs could be sticking out from the sides. This orc wore a white sleeveless shirt with black shirts and he wore no shoes, showing that instead of toes the orc had cloven hoofs. Around his neck was a silver necklace and in the center of it was the Omnitrix dial.

Basically, this was the hottest a male orc could get. It was a good thing that Ben wasn't in the middle of an orc settlement or else he would already have a hoard of lustful orc women dragging him off to somewhere private so that they could...do things I could only describe if this story had an M-rating.

But enough about that.

"**Big Pig**!" Ben announced as he flexed his arms. Silence reigned over the area as everyone just stared in amazement at Ben's newly-displayed ability to transform into their species. This silence continued on for several moments until Ben took a step towards the trio of crim-liminals, his fists clenched angrily. "So who wants their beatdown first?"

Mora scoffed. "Mora not afraid of shapeshifter. Have fought minotaur, centaur, werewolf and scorpion before. Other orc will be no problem for Mora."

"Maybe it wouldn't be if he was on his own," a confident female voice said from behind Ben, prompting everyone to turn their heads towards the source. "But you seem to be forgetting about us."

Behind Ben was the glorious sight of all the M.O.N. agents, now free from their constraints and aiming their weapons at the trio in front of Big Pig. Ben silently thanked his lucky stars that they appeared to understand that he had been trying to save them and that they were on his side. Despite how durable some of his forms were, he still wouldn't want a large sniper rifle, pistol and pair of assault rifles trained on him.

"Thanks for the distraction," Doppel said as she flashed Big Pig a genuine smile, recognizing the Omnitrix dial on his necklace as the same symbol that had been on Portaler and Big Chill. "Took us a lot longer than we would have liked to escape but we finally did thanks to a piece of rubble that broke off from the rubble Bora threw at you."

"No problem," Ben responded before pounding a fist into his open palm. "You ready to beat these punks into the dirt?"

"Hell yeah!" Zombina shouted enthusiastically as aiming both of her weapons at Mora, who took a few fearful steps backwards upon seeing her violence-craving smile. "I like the way you think big guy!"

"Actually, the name is Big Pig in this form," Big Pig explained with a sweatdrop at the zombie's eagerness to cause the enemy orc harm. "And speaking of forms...Omnitrix, scan for uncatalogued DNA."

The familiar yellow beam emanated from the Omnitrix dial once more and quickly scanned Doppel, Manako, Zombina and Tionishia before it ceased doing so. Smith stood off to the side, wary of what had just happened but making no move to do anything about it. After all, this shapeshifter had just saved M.O.N. from...a horrid fate to put it lightly. She was willing to put a little bit of trust in him.

"What was that?" Manako questioned shyly, asking what all of M.O.N. was wondering.

"I just had the Omnitrix scan you," Big Pig replied, pointing at the dial on his necklace. "Now I can transform into whatever species you guys are. I'll tell you guys the details later, it's beatdown time!"

"YEAH!" Zombina said, running towards the crim-liminal trio with a bloodthirsty grin. Big Pig and the others quickly joined her in their crusade for justice/revenge against the crim-liminals. Unfortunately for them though, Coffee was having none of that.

"Retreat!" Coffee yelled, pulling smoke bombs from his suit before throwing them onto the ground, obscuring himself and his colleagues from the view of everyone there in a thick, black cloud of smoke. Big Pig and most of M.O.N. paused at this sudden development, but not Zombina. She was too angry and bloodthirsty to be stopped by a measly smoke cloud.

"Get out here motherfuckers!" Zombina yelled angrily while firing into cloud with her assault rifles. "Stop being pussies and fight us! Don't tell me your suddenly scared of fighting Porky just because he has a couple of girls helping him now!"

"Sure, insult the guy that just saved you," Big Pig muttered under his breath, looking off to the side and hanging his head. "That's cool."

"She doesn't mean any offense Big Pig-kun," Tionishia reassured with a smile, placing a hand on the orc's shoulder as he sulked. "Thank you for trying to rescue us. It was a very noble thing for you to do."

"COFFEE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I FIND YOU!" Zombina yelled from within the smoke cloud, still firing with reckless abandon.

"Is she always like this?" Big Pig asked with a sweatdrop at the somewhat humorous display. Doppel walked up to his right side with an amused smile as she listened to Zombina's angry ranting and Tionishia let out an exasperated sigh at her partner's antics from behind them. Manako joined them shortly after and stood at Big Pig's left side, wanting to thank the shapeshifter for defending them but unable to work up the courage to spark a conversation with Ben. In the end she just settled for standing at his side.

"Sometimes," Doppel said as she looked up to Big Pig, ignoring Zombina's threats to break Haru's wings and castrate Mora. "Usually she's more chill than this. Oh, and by the way, you should probably switch out of that form."

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"Well, given that she's screaming out for an orc's blood right now and the fact that she's not thinking clearly…"

"Ah," Big Pig said in understanding, now looking at the smoke cloud in worry. "My transformation time should be up pretty soon anyways so-" The Omnitrix dial started beeping and flashing red, catching the attention of everyone (except Zombina) as it let Ben know that it couldn't maintain it's species-changing capabilities anymore. "Ah, there it is."

Smith was about to question what Big Pig meant by transformation time before a familiar green flash forced everyone to close their eyes (or eye in Manako's case). When the flash died down, everyone opened their eyes only to have them bulge out in surprise when they saw that a human boy around the age of most of them was now in Big Pig's place.

'_Huh_' Smith thought to herself as she eyed the boy as he scratched the back of his head nervously. '_A shapeshifter who's natural form appears to be human. Between this and being captured by a trio of criminal extraspecies who I assume have connections in the black market, I'm going to have one hell of an interesting mission report. I wonder how the higher-ups will handle this..._'

In contrast to how Ms. Smith's thoughts were more professional (a rare occurrence for those who knew her), there was someone else within M.O.N. who was having much more...interesting thoughts.

'_Finally, another shapeshifter!_' Doppel thought excitedly as she scrutinized Ben closely, a little bit of drool escaping her mouth after a few seconds as her cheeks reddened. '_And he's hot too! So maybe he's not one of my kind, but either way I'm not complaining!_'

Manako too was having similar thoughts about Ben, although they were far more innocent in nature; befitting of her timid personality. Where Doppel saw Ben as a "hot shapeshifter", Manako saw a handsome boy around her age with strange powers that had fought hard to protect her and the rest of M.O.N. from Mora.

In short, Ben was her Prince Charming and the fact that he didn't seem put off by her one eye was just the icing on the cake. Despite her best efforts to keep it down, Manako felt herself blush as she stared at Ben.

Tionishia thought that Ben was handsome as well, but any thoughts she may have had in viewing Ben in any sort of romantic sense were drowned out by feelings of just overall friendliness and thankfulness that Ben had fought Coffee, Haru and Mora off while they were at their most vulnerable. She just reacted to Ben's transformation with a thankful smile.

"So…" Ben said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable from the staring government agent, drooling not-doppelganger and blushing monoeye (he was okay with Tionishia smiling though), "I guess I'll introduce myself first then."

Ben pushed down his feelings of uncomfortableness and extended a hand towards group of liminals in hopes that their leader would come up and give him a handshake. He smiled at the group. "Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson and I'm a superhero. I can transform into different aliens because of this alien watch on my wrist called the Omnitrix and I use those transformations to fight crime. And judging from how liminals don't exist in my world, I'm going to go out on a limb and assume I'm in another universe from my own. Who's next?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So, I collaborated with another author who has made Ben 10/Monster Musume crossovers in the past to write the first part of the chapter, Humatrix-X-24. Purp and I had a ball writing this with him, so be sure to check out his stories on both FanFiction & Wattpad and his art of his Deviantart account (they are all named Humatrix-X-24).**

**Especially the art on the Deviantart account. I am seriously considering making a Ben 10/That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime crossover because of one picture he drew and it was his art that inspired me to make a Ben 10/Monster Musume crossover in the first place. Seriously, go check him out and give him some love. Tell him Omnisaurus sent you. And now to apologize to you guys.**

**I'm sorry! I couldn't resist the Shrek references when I got to describing Tionishia! It was just too good an opportunity! Giving Tionishia a weird uncle whose name was Shrek spelled backwards was just too much of a temptation! Please forgive me!**

**Now that the apology is out of the way now, onto the seventh harem member. I have decided to add Manako to the harem! Why you ask? Because Ben and Manako look cute together and DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Also, just because Doppel thinks Ben is hot doesn't mean that she will definitely be in the harem. That's up for you guys to decide. Be sure to say who you want in the harem in the comments and give me reasons. The remaining four options are: Doppel, Draco, Lala and Polt. Now onto villain trivia.**

**Coffee was originally going to be more like a street punk or mugger before I decided to make him into the classy villain that he is now. Also, if you guys can guess who Coffee is based off of then kickass to you.**

**I decided to make Haru from the Monster Musume video game one of the villains because why not? I didn't really plan to include ANY video game characters into the story before Purp recommended that I change their roles to minor characters or even villains. I loved that idea, so yeah. Expect to see a video game character every once in a while.**

**Also, I know that I have said that I dislike using OCs in the past, but I felt that need to make Coffee and Mora for this chapter since I wanted there to be some action. I felt that the Pioneer Orc Renaissance Kinsman wasn't an actual threat in both the manga and the show, despite it's members having access to guns.**

**They didn't really have a sinister feel to them and just had more of a perverted feel. That is the main reason why I decided to create Mora (who has no relation to Bora from Purp's story Jurassic Tail).**

**However, since orcs are basically big ol' brutes and raptor harpies, despite being smarter than the average harpy, are still idiots by most standards, I thought that a second OC was needed to round things up: Coffee is the intelligent leader, Haru is the obedient and competent henchwoman and Mora is the big, dumb muscle.**

**I plan for the trio of Coffee, Haru and Mora to become recurring antagonists. They're never going to become Vilgax or Aggregor-level threats (they'd probably max out at around Animo-level with a single mutation of decent strength) but they're still a force to be reckoned with.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to start working on the next chapter of Shapeshifter of Kuoh again. I've been procrastinating that long enough.**


End file.
